Holopis
by Winter Bells
Summary: Sampai kapanpun mereka akan tetap dan akan selalu menjadi secercah cahaya di kehidupannya yang kelam. Wanda dan Cosmo selamanya akan menjadi orangtua perinya, selalu. Modified canon, little bit lime XD. RnR please?


Disclaimer: Semua karakter di fanfiksi ini diciptakan oleh **Butch Hartman** dan diluncurkan oleh **Nickelodeon**. Saya hanya meminjam tanpa maksud untuk meraup sebuah keuntungan. This is real fanfiction, not real story.

Warning: modified Canon, typo (s), **lime**—secara implisit. Sebaiknya bagi kalian yang berumur di bawah empat belas tahun tidak melanjutkan untuk membacanya. Untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. I think there's no lemon. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Holopis<strong>

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>immy ada di sudut sana, berdiri dengan seringai terurai dan rambut senada humus coklat yang berkibar. Ia perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan hentakan kaki yang berirama. Lengkungan di bibirnya belumlah hilang. Wanda—yang berenang bebas di dalam akuarium—terhenyak dan merasakan firasat buruk sedang gentayangan berjalan menghampirinya. Cosmo—yang menyulap dirinya menjadi berbagai macam bentuk layaknya badut dengan menggunakan tongkat sihir kepunyaannya—seperti biasa, hanya memancarkan tatapan konyol dengan sesekali tongkat sihir ia berdirikan di atas hidungnya.

Hanya satu harapan si peri merah jambu untuk hari ini, tidak ada permintaan aneh yang melompat keluar dari bibir-bibir mungil sang anak baptis. Kumohon, jangan sampai. Ingatan itu masih basah, masih sangat membekas di batinnya. Terakhir kali sang anak asuh memohon sebuah permintaan, dunia peri menjadi ladang api dengan kobaran merah meluap-luap di berbagai sisi kota. Jorgen—peri terkuat, sampai menjatuhkan hukuman bagi mereka. Membersihkan dunia sihir bak bayi yang baru lahir, putih bersih. Tak heran tongkat sihir Wanda terserang demam tinggi mengingat benda tersebut sudah bekerja begitu keras menyulap dunia sihir seperti semula dalam waktu sekejap. Sedangkan Cosmo dan Timmy hanya sebagai penonton yang menyemangati dari belakang layar.

"Kumohon tak ada lagi permintaan aneh." Wanda meloncat keluar dari akuariumnya dan voila, menjadi bentuk semula.

Cosmo masih bertingkah aneh, seperti biasa. "Selamat datang kembali di rumah! Bagaimana harimu di sekolah, Timmy?"

Bocah itu masih mengibarkan senyuman lebar. Ia meloncat bebas ke atas kasur dan memancarkan sinar-sinar mengkilau dari matanya.

"Semoga kau tak lupa permohonanku semalam, Wanda—"

"—cukup! Sudah kubilang itu bukanlah ide bagus, Timmy. Perlu tanggung jawab yang penuh untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu yang semalam,"

Senyum itu luntur seketika. Ia memasang wajah sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku tak akan makan, tak akan mandi, tak akan pergi sekolah sampai permohonanku itu terkabulkan!" Egonya masih terlalu tinggi. Labil, seorang bocah masihlah sangat labil. Anak-anak seperti dirinya tidak berpikir panjang dalam melakukan tindakan.

Cosmo ada di pihak Timmy. Segala permintaan aneh yang keluar dari mulut anak baptisnya itu, bagaikan simponi indah di gendang telinganya. "Kurasa itu ide bagus—"

"—diam, Cosmo! Kau sama saja, tidak memikirkan konsekuensi dari semua itu,"

Timmy masih saja bergeming. Cosmo melakukan tingkah aneh dan Wanda, tak ada satu orang—bahkan peri—sekali pun yang memihak kepadanya. Ia terpojokkan.

Timmy menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Menimpa kasur yang ada di bawahnya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku di masa depan. Diriku yang dewasa." Bocah laki-laki itu berkata lirih. "Kau tahu Wanda, aku juga ingin meneguk minuman keras, merasakan menjadi orang dewasa." Ia masih saja mengemis.

Ruangan hening. Bahkan Cosmo sekali pun terdiam dan mencoba mencerna perkataan sang anak baptis—mengingat kuota otaknya tak begitu besar. Timmy masih berharap, semoga belas kasihan masih tertanam di benak ibu perinya itu. "Kumohon Wanda…"

..dan tiba-tiba ia mendekati sang anak, melayang di udara dengan tongkat sihir yang terjulur beserta satu senyuman patah. "Kalau itu maumu, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Seketika itu juga, Timmy bangkit dan merasa semangat membara di dalam tubuhnya. Melodi indah menggema di gendang telinganya, akhirnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, anakku, Timmy." Wanda berkata lirih. Seketika itu juga ruangan menghening, Timmy bingung apa yang terjadi pada ibu perinya.

"Kau kenapa Wan—" Terlambat, ia kalah cepat dengan putaran waktu yang berlalu mengelilinginya. Ruangan berputar seolah-olah gravitasi di tarik dari bumi. Semuanya melayang dan diaduk bak es campur. Isi perut Timmy memberontak ingin keluar. Ia terus berteriak seiring putaran yang berguling di sampingnya. Timmy merasakan kedua kaki dan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh gravitasi, dada dan perutnya menari-nari membentuk suatu pola. Rambut-rambut hitam keluar dari pori-pori ketiak dan dagu licinnya. Teriakannya semakin lama semakin terdengar berat dan lantang.

Kau merasa tubuhmu terbanting ke atas bantalan empuk. Engkau membuka mata dan menatap sekitar. "Ukh, apa yang terjadi?" Kau bertanya kepada diri sendiri. Ruangan ini tampak asing bagimu kecuali kasur yang sedang kau tumpangi mirip seperti kepunyaanmu.

Tiba-tiba kau merasa kaki-kaki dan tangan-tanganmu memanjang dan membesar. Engkau merunduk dan mendapati dada bidang serta lengkap dengan perut six-pack di tubuhmu. Dan hei, benda itu juga tampak lebih besar. Kau membatin, inikah diriku di masa depan? Senyum lebar melengkung bebas di bibir.

Rasanya aneh, kau berpikir sejenak, pertanyaan yang pertama kali bergaung di dalam telingamu adalah: Tidakkah aku melupakan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang berharga?

Rasanya ada yang hilang. Tetapi kau lupa apa itu. pikiranmu buyar bersamaan suara pintu yang berdecit. Engkau menoleh ke samping dan menangkap seorang wanita bersurai bak langit sore berdiri tegak di ambang pintu seraya masih menggenggam kenop pintu. Siluet itu tampak tak asing bagimu.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur,"

Senyum lebar berkibar di bibirnya sampai menutupi mata. Ia berjalan masuk dan duduk tepat di sampingmu. Tatapannya semakin tajam seiring tangan-tangan yang mengelus lembut permukaan dadamu. Ia membelai lembut tubuh berbalut kulit putih yang terkulai lemas itu.

—_dor!_

Kau merasa darah bergejolak hebat dan saling berbenturan tak karuan di dalam tubuhmu. Urat-uratmu melemas beserta otot-otot di sampingnya. Terlebih lagi saat salah satu tangannya menggapai benda kehormatanmu. Kau masih terdiam dan meneguk ludah, glek. Bingung apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Anak-anak memberontak ingin mendapatkan adik lagi—" Tangannya terus memberikan belaian lembut dan merangsang di bagian intimmu. Kau masih bergeming tanpa bertindak dan seolah bertanya: Apakah dia adalah istriku? Dan anak-anak yang ia maksud adalah anak kami?

"—kurasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi kita untuk memenuhi permintaan mereka, _sweetheart_," Ia berkata lembut kepadamu dan kau hanya tersenyum sambil tersipu malu.

glek.

Lagi, kau kembali meneguk ludah saat ia menunjukkan belah dadanya secara sukarela dan kau menatapnya dengan jelas. Sekali lagi, kau seolah bertanya: Ke-kenapa aku tak sanggup melihatnya? Ingat, kau sudah dewasa!

Ia lalu merangkak ke atas tubuhmu dan menekan dari atas sehingga kau merasa kenikmatan segera dimulai. Engkau kalah tanding, ia yang memulai dan telah menguasai dirimu. Bagian-bagian tubuhmu sekarang tengah ia jamahi dan resmi menjadi miliknya. Kau hanya menikmati pertunjukkan dan sekarang tahu inilah rasanya menjadi orang dewasa.

Kau hanya memberi respon dengan desahan-desahan yang semakin merangsangnya. Kalian telah dibaluti napsu.

Di tengah-tengah pertempuran kalian, engkau kembali bertanya. Ada kejanggalan yang mencuat dari ubun-ubunmu. Ada sesuatu yang hilang, tetapi kembali engkau tak mengingatnya. Saat kau berusaha mengingatnya, ia kembali mengepakkan sayap lalu terbang bebas. Tanganmu tak sanggup menggapainya.

Bahkan waktu yang terus bergulir sehingga pagi telah menyapa tak cukup bagimu untuk mengingatnya. Kau terbangun dan menyadari wanita itu tengah tertidur pulas di atas dadamu. Malam yang penuh kenikmatan dan napsu tak terasa telah kau lewati. Sampai sekarang kau masih tak percaya telah melakukannya. Rasa bersalah sedikit terbesit di benakmu, tetapi kau kembali meyakini bahwa kau sudah cukup umur untuk melakukannya apalagi sekarang ia telah halal bagimu.

Perlahan engkau angkat kepalanya dan pelan menaruhnya di atas bantal. Ia memberontak sebentar dan kembali tidur. Heran, kau kembali heran. Wajah itu seakan mengingatkanmu akan seseorang, tetapi saat kau mulai mengingatnya, ia kembali terbang dan tak dapat kau raih. Kau kesal dan memilih untuk bangkit lalu mengenakan pakaian, berjalan keluar berharap dapat menenangkan pikiran.

"Apa aku saja yang merasa kalau pertumbuhanku dari anak-anak ke dewasa begitu cepat? Rasanya ada tenaga ajaib yang mengubahku, tetapi aku lupa. Akh!" Kau memberontak.

Engkau memegang kenop pintu lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Saat kau berjalan di sebuah lorong, kau melihat dua siluet kecil berlari ke arahmu. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah-langkah imut dan salah satu dari mereka tersandung sehingga terselungkup di atas lantai. Kau terkejut dan menghampiri mereka. Kau terheran, kedua wajah itu tampak tak asing bagimu, seperti dirimu sewaktu kecil.

"Huhuhu, s-sakit Ayah!" Seorang bocah perempuan bersurai coklat yang terselungkup mengaduh kepadamu lalu bangkit kemudian memelukmu dengan erat. Yang satu lagi, bersurai seirama dengan warna jeruk berdiri tegak di hadapanmu.

Engkau hanya terdiam sambil tergeming ketika melihat sebuah buku gambar tergeletak di atas lantai. Sepertinya terlepas dari genggaman anak perempuan yang sedang memelukmu. Kau meraihnya dan menatap coretan pensil warna membentuk pola di atas permukaan kanvas. Kau terkejut, gambar dua wujud manusia aneh yang melayang di udara dengan tongkat berujung bintang di masing-masing tangan mereka. Yang satu bersurai _soft pink _dan satu lagi hijau muda.

"Siapa mereka?" Kau bertanya.

"Meleka olangtua sihil—" Ucapan celat bocah laki-laki di hadapanmu dikunci rapat oleh kedua tangan mungil seorang bocah perempuan yang tadi memelukmu.

"Shuuut! Jangan bilang-bilang sama ayah," bisik pelan gadis jelita tersebut. Kau masih bisa mendengarnya samar-samar.

—_dor! _

Kedua matamu membelalak lebar. Waktu seolah berputar dengan cepat. Sisa-sisa memori masa lalu yang melekat di otakmu mulai berkembang menjadi memori yang sempurna. Kau berusaha keras mengingatnya dan terus berusaha sehingga memori tersebut saling beradu membuatmu pening dan ruangan seolah berputar. Kau mengingat masa-masa itu, masa-masa sewaktu dirimu kecil.

* * *

><p>"<em>Halo Timmy! Namaku Wanda!—"<em>

"—_dan namaku Cosmo! Err… aku nggak tahu mau ngapain di sini—aduh!"_

"_Maafkan dia, Timmy. Kami adalah orangtua perimu! Sekarang kau tidak akan sendirian lagi!"_

"_Oh iya, aku lupa. Mari kita bermain!" (seketika itu juga naga merah raksasa dengan tiga kepala menjulur ke atas muncul)._

"_Cosmo! Berhati-hatilah dalam mengucapkan mantra!"_

…

"_Aku menyayangimu, anakku, Timmy." (Kau berani bersumpah, wanita itu menitihkan air mata)._

…

* * *

><p>Engkau terbangun. Mencoba menjaga keseimbangan yang menjauh darimu. Kau bangkit dan menatap ke sekitar, seorang wanita beserta sepasang bocah menatapmu dengan khawatir.<p>

"Ayah, Ayah! Ayah tidak apa-apa kan?" Salah satu di antara bocah tersebut menangis dan memelukmu, disusul bocah satu lagi yang tak mau kalah.

"_Sweetheart_, kau sakit? Semoga ini bukan efek dari pemecatan kerjamu. Aku barusan mendapat kabar dari kantormu."

Kau menganggap mereka bagaikan angin lalu. Kau kembali terhenyak dan mengingat mimpi yang baru saja menghampirimu. "Ti-tidak mungkin. A-aku memiliki orangtua peri?" Kau bertanya lirih.

Tiga orang di sekelilingmu saling berpandangan dan tambah mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, _honey_?"

Kau kembali mengabaikan mereka. Kau kembali bertanya: Dimana kalian Cosmo, Wanda? Kenapa kalian menghilang? Bukankah itu nama kalian? Kumohon! Aku menginginkan kalian kembali! Aku ingin menjadi anak-anak kembali!

Kau bangkit dan berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Tiga orang di belakangmu ikut membuntuti. Kau keluar dari bangunan mewah dan bertekuk lutut di halaman depan.

"Kumohon! Aku ingin orangtua periku kembali! Aku ingin bersama mereka!" Suaramu menggema. Pikiranmu buyar sampai-sampai tak menyadari seorang pria berpakaian rapi menghampirimu.

"Maaf Pak, kami akan menyita rumah dan perabotan anda karena tunggakan hutang yang tak kunjung dibayar,"

Kau terkejut dan jantungmu terasa ditusuk. "A-apa? Disita?" Kau bergeming dan menyaksikan gerombolan pria-pria berotot memasuki rumahmu dan mengeluarkan segala perabotan yang ada di dalamnya.

Kau terdiam. Sekarang kau baru tahu bagaimana susahnya menjadi orang dewasa. Ada nyawa yang harus kau tanggung, ada kehidupan baru yang harus kau pikul dan pelihara. Dan kau harus siap menerima segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan datang menghampirimu. Itulah resikonya.

_Wanda, Cosmo, aku tak tahu apa kalian mendengarku atau tidak. Tetapi yang terpenting, aku mencintai kalian. Aku ingin kembali seperti anak-anak dan memiliki kalian kembali. Kumohon—_

…dan kau berani bersumpah, dunia seakan di tarik gravitasi dan disedot oleh waktu. Berputar dengan kencangnya, saling bertubrukan. Kau merasa seluruh tubuhmu menciut menjadi bentuk yang mini. Kau melayang beserta memori-memori yang tertinggal. Teriakanmu semakin lama semakin cempreng.

—brug.

Timmy terjatuh di atas bantalan empuk. Suara-suara samar di luar telinganya saling bertaut, tetapi ia tak mau membuka mata karena takut hal lebih buruk menimpanya.

"Timmy, sayang. Bukalah matamu,"

"Timmy! Ayo kita bermain! Huahaha!"

Timmy terkejut, suara itu kembali menggema seperti dahulu kau memilikinya. Satu pertanyaan terbesit di benakmu: Apa sekarang aku memiliki mereka kembali?

Saat Timmy membuka mata, ia berani bersumpah kedua makhluk itu melayang di udara dan menyumbar senyuman manis di bibirnya. "Selamat datang kembali di masa kecilmu, Timmy,"

Timmy bangkit dan menatap tubuhnya, sudah mengecil ke dalam ukuran semula. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena dapat melihat mereka kembali. "Cosmo! Wanda!" Mereka berdua datang menghampiri lalu memelukmu. "Kalian mendengar permintaanmu,"

Ruangan dibaluti suasana haru biru. "Apa itu masa depanku? Tunggu, jangan-jangan wanita yang kunikahi adalah Vicky?" Bocah itu bertanya dengan nada terkejut. Demi apapun juga jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Cekungan di bibir Wanda terurai panjang. "Timmy, sesungguhnya apa yang barusan kau lewati bukanlah masa depanmu—kecuali bentuk tubuhmu—melainkan sebuah mimpi."

Timmy bergeming. Tunggu, bukankah ia meminta untuk menjadi dewasa? "Te-tapi, aku tidak menyuruh kalian membuatku bermimpi,"

"Timmy, sayang. Kalau kami membuatmu menjadi dewasa, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke wujud anak-anak karena kami bukan lagi orangtua perimu. Orangtua peri dibutuhkan bagi mereka yang masih kecil dan memiliki pengasuh yang jahat. Jika mereka sudah besar, mereka tidak akan membutuhkan kami lagi, secara otomatis kami menghilang di kehidupanmu dan kau tak akan mengingat kami lagi." Wanda menjelaskan.

Timmy terdiam dan terduduk lemas. Untung saja orangtua perinya tak benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya, kalau tidak, ia akan terjebak menjadi orang dewasa selamanya.

"Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang dewasa, bukan?" Wanda bertanya.

"Ya. Kalau boleh, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang dewasa. Lebih enak menjadi anak-anak. Bolehkah aku meminta hal itu?" Timmy balik bertanya.

"Timmy, setiap manusia akan tumbuh dan berkembang. Suatu saat mereka pasti akan merasakan menjadi orang dewasa dan kau tidak bisa menghindarinya," Peri merah jambu itu mendekati anak baptisnya.

"Te-tapi aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian!" Seketika itu juga Timmy memeluk erat ibu perinya.

"Begitu juga dengan kami, Timmy!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Cosmo tersentuh dengan drama ini. Ia masih bingung kenapa mereka bisa menangis dan berpelukan, tetapi ia ikut saja. Pelukan itu semakin terasa hangat. Tak terasa masing-masing insan saling meneteskan air mata. Jari-jemari mengeratkan pelukan. Suasana kembali hening.

"Timmy! Oh Timmy! Orangtuamu sedang pergi keluar! Sekarang tinggal kau dan aku saja! Hahaha!" Suara membahana di luar kamar menggelegar. Bagaikan melodi kehancuran dan Timmy tahu persis siapa itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita hadapi dia!" sahut Timmy antusias. "Aku ingin Vicky tertidur pulas sampai orangtuaku kembali pulang!"

Cling! Poof. Tongkat-tongkat sihir pun memancarkan eloknya. Permintaan terkabulkan.

_Sampai kapanpun, mereka akan tetap dan akan selalu menjadi secercah cahaya di kehidupannya yang kelam. Karena mereka adalah orangtuanya._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Demi apapun saya tau ini gajeeee ;_;

Ma-maaf sudah mengotori fandom keren ini dengan fanfic abal bin nista saya. Maaaaaf ;w; ;w;

Ehem, ehem *beneri nada suara* Kyaaaa! Saya kangen dengan kartun menggemaskan ini! Sempat kecewa karena kartun ini pernah vakum dan tidak muncul di layar kaca. Tetapi terima kasih kepada salah satu stasiun televisi Indonesia yang kembali menayangkannya \m/

O-oke, silahkan caci maki saya lewat kotak review ya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :)

Salam,

**Bell **


End file.
